Brotherly love
by Lukashi
Summary: Yukio is in love with Rin and Rin is in love with Yukio, what will happen when an innocent game forces them both to reveal their feelings? RinxYukio


**Disclaimer: I don't own Blue Exorcist**

Rin yawned and rubbed his eyes as he awoke from his slumber, feeling a weight on his chest so he looked, expecting to see his little buddy Kuro but blushed bright red when he saw it was his brother Yukio who had his head resting soundly right over Rin's heart.

"Yukio..." Rin muttered, softly rubbing his hair with a smile. "You just couldn't help it... I still don't know why you get in my bed all the time." Rin then gently moved Yukio off him and got up, going over to his drawers and putting on a pair of school pants, fastening them before putting on the rest of his uniform and looking over at the sleeping Yukio.

"See you later bro... sleep well." Rin said softly with a smile before leaving his dorm, rushing to his training with Shura.

"Yer late!" Shura spoke with a little bit of slurring, clearly a bit tipsy and she had a half assed grin on her face, making Rin shudder.

"Sorry sensei, my alarm clock didn't go off." Rin said, fidgeting slightly before drawing his sword. "Well, I'm ready to train."

Shura nodded and stood up, drawing her sword and readied a stance. The two of them begun to train for several hours, Rin slowly getting better control of his flames.

**Rin's dorm room**

Yukio woke up, stretching widely before hopping out of bed, blushing brightly as he thought of what he did last night.

"I cant let Rin find out how I feel... there's no way he'd look at me the same ever again..." Yukio said sadly, throwing on his shirt and cracking his back. "Better get to class. It's starting in a few minutes." Yukio then made his way to his classroom, meeting Bon along the way.

"Okumura sensei, you look like shit." Bon said, grinning.

"I know, I had a rough night..." Yukio replied, smiling at Bon.

"Hey, why don't we all go out after class ends today? Nobody else has any classes afterwards." Yukio looked at Bon thoughtfully, rubbing his chin before smiling. "Sure. I'll bring Rin along with me." Yukio then stepped into class, waiting for all of the students to arrive.

"I'm glad you were all on time, punctuality is something we exorcists need to perfect as whenever we are needed in locations, we must be able to reach them in great time in order to deal with the problem at hand. Having great punctuality when going to the location listed can actually help you to save someones life." Yukio explained, looking around the class until a student raised her hand.

"How do you mean Mr Okumura?" she asked, Yukio smiling. "Well... think of it like this." He then started to draw something on the board. "If you get a report of somebody being attacked by a demon for example, if you get there on time, possibly earlier, you may be able to save their life." He drew a picture of a happy person in an ambulance. "If you are LATE however..." He now drew a picture of a person lay on the ground dead. "They will pay the ultimate price for your tardiness. I've seen this happen before to many different families because the exorcists that accepted the call didn't arrive in time." Yukio continued to teach the class until the bell rang, another exorcist walking in.

"Okay Mr Okumura you can go, you have no other classes to attend to today." he said, smiling at Yukio who grinned back.

"Thank you, I'll go now." Yukio replied and he walked out of the classroom, heading outside to see Rin rushing to everybody with a wide smile. "He guys!" Rin said when he got close, high fiving Shima and he fist-bumped Bon, looking at Yukio as he approached the group.

"Alright Bon, where did you have in mind?" he asked, smiling at Bon. "Well I was thinking we could all go to that new restaurant that opened up a few blocks away, what do you all think?" Everybody smiled and agreed with Bon, all of them walking there, even Shura joined them, clearly hitting on Rin the entire time.

"So Yukio, how were classes today?" Rin asked, looking at Yukio with a smile. "Oh, classes were okay, what about you? How was your sword training with Shura?" Yukio replied, glancing at Shura who was pouting and talking to Shiemi, slowly getting a smirk on her face and she glanced over at Rin quickly.

"Th-they were okay..." Rin mumbled, blushing lightly. "_Oh hell no. Is she trying to take my man?"_ Yukio thought, tightening his hands into fists. "Something wrong Okumura-sensei?" Konekomaru asked, looking a little worried and everybody looked at Yukio in confusion. Yukio looked at them all and just grinned. "Sorry, my hands are a bit sore so i have to clench and unclench them sometimes."

Once they all reached the restaurant, Bon led them inside and led them to a table. "Alright guys, just pick a food each and we can all enjoy." Izumo said, crossing her arms as Takara approached them dressed as a waiter.

"Hello everybody, can I take your order?" he asked without the use of his puppet, surprising everybody.

"Uh, hey Takeda... um yeah, we're ready to order." Shima said, grinning a little bit. Takeda nodded and pulled out a notepad, writing down what everybody wanted before bowing and walking off.

"I didn't know Takeda was a waiter here..." Shiemi said quietly, smiling at everybody.

"Oh? You totally like him dont you kid?" Shura said with a wide smirk, putting her arm around the young girls shoulders. "N-n-no!" Shiemi squeaked shyly, blushing brightly from embarrassment.

"Shiemi and Takeda sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G." Shura chanted out, everybody having a little laugh at the poor girls situation.

"Come now Shura, there's gotta be somebody YOU'RE into." Ri said with a laugh.

"You know what? We should all tell each other who our crushes are!" Konekomaru said, smirking as everybody blushed.

"C-come on, thats s-stupid!" Izumo said, blushing.

"Yeah guys lets do it. May as well have some fun while we wait." Bon said with a smile.

"Okay... but if your crush is here and likes you back, you gotta kiss them." Shiemi said with a blush. Everybody's jaws dropped at her statement and they all yelled "NANI!?"

Shiemi squeaked again and hid her face, Shura smirking. "Alright. That's the rules." She shifted in her seat. "Ryuji. You're first."

He grumbled out the name with a blush and Shima started laughing hard. "You've got the hots for Yoshikuni!?" Bon slammed his fist and Shima's head. "SHUT IT!" Everybody had a small laugh at the boys plight before Shura looked at Shiemi. "Your turn midget."

Shiemi blushed brightly. "I like you Rin..." Rin's jaw dropped and Yukio twitched slightly, unnoticed. "O-oh..." Rin replied, blushing a fair amount. "Sorry Shiemi... but I don't like you that way..." Rin said softly, Shiemi smiling in response. "I-it's fine Rin, at least you're honest..."

"Okay, Konekomaru! Your turn baldie!" Shura said as she grinned, said boy looking down. "I like you Izumo..." he said weakly, jumping as Izumo dived across the table and pulled him into a passionate lip lock.

"Well that answers that question..." Shura said with a smirk.

"Okay Okumura-sensei, who do YOU like?" Everybody besides Rin leant forward, dying to hear and Yukio started sweating. "Y-you dont need to ask me, it's nothing important." Yukio said weakly, blushing brightly.

"T-tell us bro, come on." Rin said, smiling weakly at Yukio. Yukio sighed and stood up. "You all want to know? Fine!" he yelled and grabbed Rin's shirt, slamming his lips to his older brothers much to everybody's shock.

"Y-you like ME?!" Rin whimpered, looking at Yukio stunned. "Yes big brother... I'm in love with you...£ Yukio mumbled, tears springing to his eyes and he got ready to run, feeling someone stop him.

"Dont you dare think about running away after confessing something like that you damn fool!" Rin growled and he pulled Yukio down to him, kissing him back roughly, stunning the entire restaurant. The two brothers pulled away blushing, smiling at each other until somebody near the front shouted "FUCK YEAH!TWINCEST!"


End file.
